Life On The Inside
by ColorfulCloud1
Summary: "This is my final entry for this corrupt place I call home. I've experienced death and tragedy within these walls and I'm done. I'm done and I shall make him pay for everything he's done to me and all the ones inside here. If I die than know that these entry's are from how life is on the inside".
1. Chapter 1

**_Life On The Inside_**

**(A/N**

**This is a new story I'm trying and I hope u like it so tell me what you think)**

.

.

.

"I hear by sentence Gray Wolf to life in Equestria Maximum Security Prison. No parol and is to be sent immediately with next carriage convoy"

I watched as my life was over. Everything I worked for gone as the judge said those words. The jury and crowd protested with anger as they all wanted me dead. Even the Princess showed up to see this trial. She was displeased that one of her own has betrayed her and Equestria all together. I watched as the judge slammed his hammer and saw heavy metal guards approaching me. All of them are wrong oh so terribly wrong.

"Execute him" or "I want his blood drawn". They went on about what should have been done but I'm now going to see what life has brought me to. The crowd was about to turn to a riot if the guards did not escort immediately.

As the guards approached me I looked around the angry crowd and tried to find the only thing that makes me happy and keeps me going, My wife. I scanned the room as the guards unlocked my chains and forced me to get up. They pulled me up from the defended chair and forced me to get up. As they tugged and shoved me I saw just one pony in the angrily crowd that wasn't happy or mad and I knew this was my love an happiness.

She was crying and tried to keep herself together but the tears she wept gave me hope that I would see her again. I tried to shake off the guards but they just kept pushing me and forcing me away. I needed to tell her it was going to ok but the guards surrounded me. I had only one option and that is to hurt one of the guards.

As we walked down the isle way the crowd threw things at me like food and drinks. I stopped in my tracks and the guard behind me bumped into me."Keep moving you piece of trash". I turned around him and pushed into the other guards and they quickly fell. I ran back with the chains slowing me down.

"GET HIM NOW" shouted the one of the guards.

I tried to run but the chains prevented me from doing so. I was feet away from her but I was soon tackled by several guards. They stomped on me and kicked me as the only thing I could do is watch and take the pain. As I got beat I turned my bleeding head toward the direction of her. I saw her shed even more tears and I mouthed "I'll be back" before the guards stopped beating me and I coughed up blood.

One guard grabbed my bloodied gray fur and held me close to him."This is for the senator" he said and punched me straight in the face causing me to go unconscious.

.

.

.

I stirred and my eyes began to slowly reveal themselves. I could hardly open my eyes as the beating I received was cruel and harsh. My right eye was half open and my left eye completely closed due me being repeatedly punched in that area.

I tried to move but my hoofs were sealed and I couldn't move them. I then tried to move my hind hoofs but they also were sealed. I panicked and tried to pull my hoofs through the chains.

I looked around where I was and saw multiple pony's in my condition. They were chained up and most of them were asleep in a up ward position.

"Calm down man. You look like going to be sold into slavery" said a voice across from me. I looked up to see a red pony smile at me."Don't even try" he said calmly "we've all tried what you did their and those chains are hard as concrete" he said.

I took a good look at him and noticed that he was red with a brown mane. His cutie mark was a knife and bits."Hey man I see you looking down their and I don't roll that way" he said.

"S...sorry" I said while getting comfortable in these steel chains."Where...where are we" I said waking up from my sleep.

"Well my friend are on a carriage guarded by guards ready to kill if any of us escape. Adding to that question we are also heading toward the end of life's...prison" he said.

"Oh do you know how long till we get there" I said."Well you've been out for about 4 days and I heard its a 5 day trip so my best guess is that we are about a day away" he said.

I shook the chains again to reposition myself. He laughed and looked at me weirdly. I noticed him look at me and it disturbed me.

"What are you looking at" I said.

"You look very familiar. Have we met before or something" he said."I believe not I've never seen you in my entire life" I said.

He took another at me and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped."Wait don't tell me your the guy who killed the senator" he said.

"It wasn't me who did it. I was framed by my best friend. He made everything look so real and I was at the wrong place at the right time" I said.

"Holy shit. I've met some crazy pony's in my life but your not just a regular somepony, your a crazy motherfucker who kills senators" he said.

I sighed as the memory's of that horrible day keeps playing in my mind."Brother I'm sorry. I promise I'll get him back" I thought. I was so lost in thought that the red pony across from me was trying to get my attention.

"Crazy guy are you listening" he said. I looked up at him saw his face confused."Sorry I was lost in thought what did you say" I said.

"I said what's your name" he said."Gray Wolf. What about yours"

"My names Red Fenix but call me Red" he said.

"Then call me Gray" I said.

It went silent after that and I decided to go back to sleep as he did the same.

.

.

.

I woke up to something unlocking my chains and dropping on the floor. I hit my head on the wood below and tried to get up but the other convict pony's stepped on me. I couldn't do anything but let them step on me as for my body was injured and I was never the one to fight but avoid the fight if it did happen.

I sat their as the final pony got out and I picked myself up and out the carriage. As I exited the small carriage I was thrown on the floor and more chains were put on me. I was picked up and was put in a line next to Red.

"Dude you should have fought the first pony who tramped you. It would have shown the others that your the type to be pushed around" said Red.

I looked at him with my left eye twitching."Oh yeah I forgot" he said.

As he said that I looked around the barren wasteland that we reached. It was all desert and sand and small plants roamed the area. But in the middle of this wasteland was a big,oversized prison and what was my now my life.

The carriages behind us had already started to take their leave and ours has yet to be seen. We were in a single file line that had about 7 of us and we stood there in the middle of the entrance to the prison. We were all confused as why they would leave us out in the hot sun chained together. Them the entrance to the prison began to open and several pony's wearing a khaki colored uniform stepped out and in the front of them was a old pony wearing a expensive suit. The old pony was a sand colored pony with a white mane. His cutie mark was cut off by the suit he wore.

They approached us and swarmed us and the old pony stood in front of all us."What do you see below you" said the old prison.

We all went silent and the old pony laughed."I'm going to ask you again what do you see below you" he said.

All went silent until a pony next to me spoke up."Sand" he said. All the pony's wearing the uniform laughed and so did the old pony. He stopped laughing and walked to the pony next to me.

He did some signal and a guard came next to old pony and pulled out a knife. He smiled at the pony next to me and placed his hoof on his shoulder. The pony looked confused until his face went shocked. I looked down to we're the old pony's other hoof was and saw that the knife was in his stomach.

The old pony pulled out the knife and the pony next to dropped and so did we all. Blood spilled on my gray fur I tried to prevent blood from getting more on me.

"Any one else like to guess" said the old pony. We shook our heads and he smiled."Good. Now I will answer my own question" he said."The thing below you is freedom. Each one of us has it and was born with it but you lost your freedom" he said walking getting in all our faces."You have lost your freedom by either killing,stealing,foal napping, or rape" he said walking closer to me and getting in my face."And killing a senator" he said. I wanted to punch him but the chains restricted me from doing so.

He walked back to where he stood before and smiled."I am your Warden and you shall call me so. Inside these walls I control what you do and everything you do. So I'll ask you again...what's below your feet" he said.

No one spoke up. He gently smiled and turned his back away from us."Now the first lesson in losing your freedom is obedience. Now Captain Brown show these dogs what obedience is". He said walking away into the prison till he was gone. We all were confused until I saw the biggest pony rush toward me and kick me sending all of us feet from were we stood.

We all fell and the guards started to kick us. I tried to cover my face but the chains restricted me and my wounds started to open up and blood drizzled from them. I look inside the walls as several guards pounded us and there was one pony looking directly at me with a serious face that was all I could see until I couldn't see clearly anymore.


	2. Dead On Arrival

_**Dead On Arrival**_

.

.

.

The beating lasted for about 3 minutes until the guards stopped. We all were barley holding on to our selves for we got the shit net out of us.

"Ok you pathetic dogs get up and walk to the entrance" said Brown. We all picked up each other and slowly walked to the entrance of the prison. As we reached the entrance and Brown told us to halt.

"Ok dogs this is the start of your new lives. Usually I don't give advice for the new convicts but since all of you look pathetic and weak I will give you the guide to survive". He started walking in front of us like the Warden did to us."You will be harassed,stabbed,and raped. Do not let the other dogs stomp on you. That is all I will tell you" said Captain Brown.

As he said that the entrance gates opened and several guards stood at the side ready for any thing and for the convicts this was the monthly day to pick out the new meat. As we started walking the convicts inside the gates started yelling sexual things at us.

"I want the one with the sexy black flank"

"Oh the one with the big blue flank is mine and if you touch him I will kill you"

As we walked into the large building convicts whistled. I knew this was going a hard life and I needed to make friends and get some fast. As we entered the guards stopped us and one by one were told to walk into a big hallway and stand their for inspection. As they did I noticed what they did to each of the convicts that were with me on the bus. They branded them with some numbers and as each one got called up I grew nervous about what was going to happen.

When it finally was my turn they unlocked my hoof chains and branded me with the numbers. I cringed in pain and fell to the floor when he finally pulled it off my boiling fur. I cried and the convicts started laughing at me.

I picked myself up and looked at my hoof. It was the numbers 698-115.

"Back into order" said Brown.

We all walked into a single file line and looked at Brown."Now I know your wondering what these marks mean. Well I'm going to tell you. These marks mean that you've dogs that got life are going to participating in The Pits"

We all looked at each other and wondered what "The Pits" were and Brown just smiled."Alright walk over to that window to receive your clothing and cell numbers" said Brown.

We all walked over to the window an I was 7 people away. I turned my head a bit to see Red right behind me."I hope I don't get some perverted colt built on working out and having sex all night" sad Red.

I turned my head forward and walked a little bit to move forward."If I do get one I'll kill myself" I said. After a little bit of chatting I finally got to the window. In the window was a mare but this mare looked happy to be here working at this hell hole, she was a light purple with a light pink mare and wore a nurses outfit. I approached the window and my brand started throbbing in pain.

"Ok here's your jumpsuit and your cell number with your bag of necessary items. Turn right and you'll head to the cells" she said.

I grabbed the stuff and as my hoofs made contact with the clothes the pain rushed over my body. I dropped the clothes with the bag and I heard laughing. I looked up to see the guards and convicts laughing but Red was mouthing "Get Up".

I stood up and carefully picked up the clothes and some guards put chains around my hoofs and fore hoofs and escorted me through some doors.

.

.

.

As the guards escorted me through the hallway we reached some big steel metal double doors. Beside the door it read C-3. One guard pushed open the door and inside was what I never wanted to be in. There were three levels of cells an sets of stairs leading to each one. We were on the first level and the guard behind me pushed me to keep going. I walked carefully and saw that the convicts were looking at me.

I paid no attention to them and kept walking till we reached the stairs. I looked down to see the bottom and saw that it was a good 20 feet off the ground. I turned my attention back toward the flight of stairs and made my way up to the second level.

We reached the second level and the guards made me turn left away the next set of stairs. More convicts started yelling things and saying threatful things. The guards lead me to a cell. The cell looked empty and probably it was new. It was a simple cell that was plain, One bunk bed, a toilet, and finally a mirror.

The guards unlocked my chains and opened the cell. They pushed me inside which caused me to fall and land on my hurt hoof. They laughed and locked the cell. Everything I had carried was thrown on the floor. The clothes scattered and the bag they gave me open and the contents inside sprayed over the place.

I took notice of the contents and picked them up. I decided to take bottom bunk and I grabbed my clothes and set them aside and picked up all the contents. First there was a card that had my number they branded me with. Second was a schedule of that had the breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the time for when each was held. Finally it was 10 bits.

"Why would they give me bits in prison" I thought. I soon lost my train of thought by my cell door opening. I looked up to see the Red on the other side of the door. The guards did the same as what they did to me to him. They pushed him and laughed. He picked himself up and looked awkward at me.

"So I guess we're cell mates huh?" Said Red.

I nodded and he climbed in the top bunk. All was silent as he just did the same as me and that was look through the bag of items we got when we came in.

"Hey do you know what this card is" I said.

"No but if this is a maximum security prison they why did they give us bits" said Red.

I shrugged and put the card and bits in my pocket that my jumpsuit had a rest on my bed and let all my problems go away.

.

.

.

I woke to a loud slamming sound. I shot open my eyes and barely had enough time to realize what was going on. As my vision focused I saw two guards waiting for me and Red. I got up and saw Red awake as I was. He jumped off the bed and I climbed out. We approached the guards and yet turned us around and hoof-cuffed us.

They led us toward the flight of stairs and down to the main floor of the prison. We approached some steel doors and the guards unlocked us and pushed us through the door. As we entered we saw all the convicts eating,talking, or moving.

"Well I guess it's lunch time" I said.

Red nodded and the door behind us locked. We saw a line that had convicts waiting to get some food. Me and Red approached the end of the line and grabbed us some trays.

As we waited we finally arrived near the pony who was giving out food. The convict in front of me pulled out his card that looked like ours and the pony swiped it and gave it back to him.

Then I was next and as I pulled out my card I didn't see the massive white convict behind me. I held the card inches away from the pony and then I felt a massive push being thrown on me. I fell instantly and my card fell to the ground. I crawled to get it but the white convict pony picked it up first.

I stood up and he towered over me by 2 feet. I backed away a little bit but no that far.

"Excuse me sir, you appear to have my stuff. May I get it back" I said.

He laughed and turned around and the other convicts started laughing as well. He went very close to my face by about 2 inches away."LOOK HERE LITTLE WEAK BITCH I AM THE KING OF THIS JUNGLE AND YOU ARE MY BITCH SO WHAT I SAY GOES AND WHAT I DO GOES SO DONT THINK THAT YOUR THE KING AND DONT YOU EVER IN YOUR LITTLE PATHETIC LIFE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" he screamed in my face.

After he said that he grabbed my hoof and threw to the floor. I tried to fight back but he jumped on top of me and I heard a snapping sound. Then a large amount of force was being forced on my body and darkness filled my eyes.


End file.
